the journey to where?
by kowai-no-onna
Summary: kouryu's town has been invaded by youkais. Being the only human kid around, he attracts attention... went working on a ship with them(hakkai,gojyo,goku) tagging along uninvited... there's everyone in this fic....^_^ R&R pleeez!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own saiyuki! Happy now?  
  
First I wanna thank Enishi and Souza for the help. Arigato!!  
  
Well, this is my first fic. I hope you'll pardon me the for any grammar mistakes. I'm trying my best! Yosh!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Long long ago, there lived a mother and her son who make a living by selling fried noodles. The son wouldn't help his mother at the stall. Instead, he'll sit and stare at a nearby lake.  
  
"Kouryu! Help me wash the dishes please." The mother asks her son to help her.  
  
"I'm not your slave. Ask the other workers to do that" he replied.  
  
That is the reply whenever his mother asks him to help her.  
  
But one day, a bunch of youkais came to his village and destroys everything. Only Kouryu and his mother survived. There was no one to help her at the stall.  
  
"Kouryu, please help me wash the dishes!"  
  
"Go ask Takato to do that! Or the other slaves that you hired the other day!"  
  
"Have you forgotten that all of them have been killed?"  
  
"Humph!"  
  
"Thank god we were spared." She continued  
  
The stall isn't doing too good. And because of being the only human kid in the village, he was bullied and was looked down by the new villagers.  
  
[Kouryu]  
  
"Stupid annoying kids! Cheh!"  
  
"Now, now, don't say things like that." the mother said.  
  
'Ano onna. 'Huh?!' what the.'  
  
"What is that? It smells great! *Eyes twinkle in excitement* "Can I eat that?!"  
  
'Eat what? Then I saw him pointing at the plastic beg that I'm holding.'  
  
"No"  
  
"Ah? Please!!" 'He's begging me. Ch! Like I'll give him.'  
  
"Oh sure you can."  
  
'What?! Who gave her permission to do that!'  
  
"Sankyu!"  
  
"Oi kouryu! Are you wearing a dress?! It's shorter than hers *pointing at a passerby* a red headed kid ask.  
  
"You're beautiful for a boy. You're a boy aren't you?! Bwahahahaha!!! I might consider dating you! Bwahahahahaha" he continued.  
  
"Stop it gojyo. You'll hurt his feelings." A kid with specs said.  
  
'Argh! As I walk away, I can still hear him laughing. Ch! One day, I'll show them who's boss.'  
  
"Gggrrr!!" 'I'm hungry. that stupid kid just now ate all my food. no dinner tonight I guess.'  
  
[Bosatsu]  
  
'I can see that Kouryu's hungry. As I mother, I have to sacrifice my meal for my son.'  
  
"Kouryu! Eat this!"  
  
"Demo it's yours."  
  
"Never mind. You're a growing boy. I'm nothing but an old lady." 'Hehe. what a nice boy. I've raised him well.' *pride twinkle in her eyes*  
  
"If you say so! Don't come to me coz I'm not gonna share."  
  
'Yes. I have taught him tooooo well.'  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
[Sanzo]  
  
'As I was sweeping, I saw a flyer glued to a Sakura tree.'  
  
"NEED HELP! FOOD AND ALLOWANCE ($50 per week) WILL BE GIVEN"  
  
'Oh.'  
  
"SHIP WILL BE SAILING OFF END OF THIS MONTH"  
  
'End of this month. tomorrow! Hehe! Too good to back off. Finally, I get to get out of this filthy village.'  
  
"Kouryu! Some of your friends from the market have come to see you!!"  
  
'Huh?! What the hell. baka onna!'  
  
'I went into the house. Argh! Them again!'  
  
"So auntie, how's the business at the stall?" 'The red headed kid ask. His name is Gojyo if I'm not wrong.'  
  
"Oh hohohoho! Call me Bosatsu. I'm not that old. oh hohohoho!"  
  
"I doubt that"  
  
"Oh Kouryu, you're finally here. I thought you'd be longer. You know, girls are slower than boys"  
  
'That annoying red headed kid! If I can kill him now!'  
  
Bosatsu: "Kouryu, go get our guests a glass water."  
  
"Oh that wouldn't be necessary," the spec boy said.  
  
"Oh but I want one! And can I have that delicious fried noodle that you gave me earlier?!" the kid who ate my fried noodle ask.  
  
"But Goku, you've just eaten 50 pork buns! You stomach brain monkey!!" Gojyo shout.  
  
'So, his name is Goku. '  
  
"Don't call me that you sea cockroach!"  
  
"Stomach brain monkey! Stomach brain monkey!"  
  
"Argh! Shut up ero kappa!"  
  
"Nandatto!!!"  
  
'Ch! They're both brainless to me. They're pissing me off.'  
  
"IKAGEN NISHIRO!!!"  
  
*Thak Thak*  
  
'I hit them with the broom that I'm holding. Oh, that felt good.'  
  
"What did you do that for?!!" Gojyo ask, adjusting his hair.  
  
"Revenge"  
  
Goku: "Ne Kouryu. where do you put all your food? I can't find any here"  
  
'Woah! How did he get there?'  
  
"BAKA SARU!! You've messed up my kitchen!" 'I can't hold my temper anymore. I pick up a fan that is used to fire up a fire (does that make sense?) and whack him in the head "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO BAKA SARU!!!"  
  
Goku: "Itaaaai!!! I'm hungry"  
  
"I think we'd better get going." The spec kid suggested.  
  
Goku: "demo Hakkai.."  
  
' This gay, I mean guy's name is Hakkai. How does everyone know my name.'  
  
"I think because that you're the only human child around here ne."  
  
'Woah! He reads minds?'  
  
Hakkai: "Let's go minna. Thank you Bosatsu"  
  
Gojyo: "Oi saru! Let's go!" *kicks Goku*  
  
Goku: ZzZZZzzz!!!!  
  
*Sweatdrop*  
  
Gojyo: Oooiii!!! Wake up!!! *Steps on Goku's head*  
  
Bosatsu: "Why don't you stay for the night?"  
  
Hakkai: "It's not nice to turn down an invitation."  
  
'Oh great. First they came here without any reason and now they're staying for the night? Things couldn't get any worse.'  
  
Bosatsu: "the room's a little bit small. I hope you don't mind."  
  
Kouryu: "I hope you do."  
  
"WAAAHH!! SUGEEEIII!!!" *observing a gun* Goku suddenly wake up from his sleep.  
  
Gojyo: "Woah! Baka saru! Don't scare us like that! That old onna *pointing at Bosatsu* could get a heart attack!"  
  
Bosatsu: *vein pops out* "What do you mean by old?!!"  
  
Kouryu: "He mean that you're getting frigid old and sooner or later you'll die.  
  
Hakkai: "Maaa naaa.. It's, *looks at wrist watch* it's 12.37"  
  
Gojyo: "WHAT?! I miss the twelve a.m chicks special! They're gonna feature Britney Spears in a really thin.. Hehehehe..  
  
*Double sweatdrop*  
  
Bosatsu: "You were saying."  
  
Gojyo: "Hehe. nandemonaaaaaai.. (nothing)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
[Kouryu]  
  
Ch! Now how am I supposed to get out of here!  
  
"Going somewhere Kouryu?"  
  
woah!  
  
"Who is it?" I ask with an annoyed voice.  
  
"Hakkai"  
  
"Gojyo"  
  
"ZZZzzzZz!!!"  
  
"Oi saru!" *kicks Goku*  
  
"Nani.. Is it time for breakfast???"  
  
"Mind your own business" I told them.  
  
Gojyo: "How can I leave a babe by himself. this world is full of youkais. it's dangerous"  
  
"Speak for yourself" 'Why won't they leave me alone?'  
  
Hakkai: "I don't know myself. hehe"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tsuzuku~  
  
So??? What do u guys think??!! Gomen if there's spelling errors or grammar errors *bows* I'm really trying my best ya know. I'm not good at English. gomen. Anyway, pls R&R. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own saiyuki. Someone by the name of Kazuya Minekura does.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
************************************************************************  
  
[Gyokumen]  
  
Argh! What's taking them so long!  
  
"Kougaiji! Come here! Why aren't we sailing yet?"  
  
Kougaiji: "There's been a slight delay"  
  
Agh! Those pesky servants! "Whatever! Just finish it sooner"  
  
Kougaiji: "Hai! I understand"  
  
[Kougaiji]  
  
That stupid onna. if it wasn't for my mother, I would have killed her! Mother.  
  
"ONEEECHAAAN!"  
  
'Huh?!'  
  
"Come play with me!"  
  
'My dear sister.' "I can't right now Lirin. Go play with Yaone"  
  
Lirin: "Demo. *points at Yaone* she can't stop puking."  
  
'What the.' "Yaone! Are you alright?"  
  
Yaone: *wipes her mouth* "oh Kougaiji-sama. I'm alr-buueeekk!"  
  
Lirin: "eeww."  
  
Great.  
  
[Yaone]  
  
Oh what should I do. ooh.has the ship set sail. or oh it's coming.*vomits*  
  
Kougaiji: "You're a pharmacist but you can't even take care of yourself. Do I have to take care of everything around here?"  
  
'Oh! He's carrying me in his arms'  
  
*Blush*  
  
"I'm sorry Kougaiji-sama"  
  
"Oi Kou! Someone's looking for Gyokumen Koushu!"  
  
Kou: "Oh okay! Go and rest Yaone"  
  
Yaone: "But Kougaiji-sama. eheh. ok..  
  
************************************************************************  
  
[Kougaiji]  
  
"I'm looking for Gyokumen Koushu. She's expecting me"  
  
Kou: "And who would you be?"  
  
Gyokumen: "Ni! Ni? Is that you?"  
  
"Told ya so. Yes it's me Gyokumen Koushu-sama."  
  
Gyokumen: "Oh you're late!"  
  
Ni: "I'm sorry Gyokumen Koushu-sama. I forgot to bring Mr. Bunny *Mr. Bunny pops out of nowhere*(anyone knows the name of Ni's Bunny?)  
  
Gyokumen: "Oh whatever! Follow me!"  
  
Ni: "Ja. *waves at Kou*  
  
*Sweatdrop*  
  
'Weird guy.'  
  
'Why does I have to follow her. today is my birthday. nobody remembers. guess I have to celebrate my birthday by myself. again. mother.'  
  
In the meantime.  
  
Goku: "Harahetta. ne Kouryu."  
  
Kouryu: "NO"  
  
Goku: "Woah! How did you know? But I'm starving. I'm gonna die if I don't eat"  
  
Kouryu: " Then die!" *theng theng*  
  
Goku: "Itai yo... Where did u get that fan from?!"  
  
Kouryu: "Ch!" *points at a shop*  
  
"BUY ONE GET ONE FREE! COME GET IT! WHILE STOCK LAST!"  
  
*Sweatdrop*  
  
Hakkai: "Ne Kouryu, is it ok not to tell your mother about you going on this trip with us? She's gonna be worried"  
  
Kouryu: "Ch! She won't. And one thing, I am not going with you. You guys are the one who wanted to follow me."  
  
Hakkai: "Hai"  
  
At the Bosatsu residence.  
  
[Bosatsu]  
  
'Where is Kouryu and his friends.'  
  
"Kouryu!"  
  
'He's not in the backyard. Where could he have gone. well, I hope it's gonna take a while. peace at last.'  
  
[Kougaiji]  
  
"Dokugakuji! Have u seen Lirin?"  
  
Dokugakuji: "Huh? No. Isn't she with Yaone?"  
  
Kou: "No. Yaone isn't feeling well"  
  
'Agh! Where could she have gone to.'  
  
[Lirin]  
  
"Oh pork buns!" *drools*  
  
'That bun looks so delicious! And that! And that too!'  
  
"Hey, I think that kid is lost."  
  
"Yeah! I think so too! Why wont we."  
  
"Hehehe."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Oh hello there. are you lost?"  
  
'Who is he? Am I lost? Hm. let me see. well, I don't know where I am. I think so.'  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Oh... how sad. are you hungry?"  
  
'Isn't it obvious.'  
  
"Yes"  
  
'These two men are strange."  
  
"Do you want that pork bun?"  
  
'What? Who doesn't! Ch!'  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
'Oh. he's buying it for me! Lucky!'  
  
"Here, have it. I'll give you more if you follow me."  
  
"Oh really??!! Yatta!"  
  
'Ooh! More pork buns! Double lucky!"  
  
"Ne Mr. where are we going?" 'Where are they taking me.it's awfully smelly here.'  
  
"What's your name kid?" one of the guy ask me.  
  
"Lirin." 'Why am I feeling so sleepy. I can't see clearly egh.' *Drops to the ground* "Thump!"  
  
"Hey, it's not nice doing that to a girl"  
  
"Her mother would be worried"  
  
"Woah! Pork buns!"  
  
"Ch!"  
  
'Who are they. agh. I can't stand it. "Ja oyasumiii. ZzzZZ!!"  
  
Gojyo: "Woah. she's just like you!"  
  
Goku: *gobbling the buns* "What? Who's like me?"  
  
Gojyo: "nevermind. Well anyway, lets beat this guys up!"  
  
Goku: "yeah sure!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
[Kougaiji]  
  
Where is she.? There!  
  
Kou: "What are you doing with her?!"  
  
Hakkai: "ooh. does this little girl belong to you? We saved her from two evil youkais a moment ago. she's asleep right now. Hehe"  
  
Lirin: *slowly opening eyes* "Pork buns."  
  
*Sweatdrop*  
  
Kou: "Give her to me!"  
  
Lirin: "Oh onechan! You guys. You're so cool just now!!"  
  
Kou: "Lirin! Let's go!"  
  
Lirin: "Haaaaaaaaai! Bye!!"  
  
Gojyo: "Hehe! She said that we're cool. Well, it's true though.ohohohoho"  
  
Kouryu: "Ch!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kou: "What are you thinking taking off like that!"  
  
Lirin: "Demo. nobody would play with me."  
  
Kou: "Ch!"  
  
Dokugakuji: "Hehe. I know how u feel Kou. I once had a brother too."  
  
************************************************************************ Tsuzuku~  
So?!! Gomen if there's grammar or spelling mistake. I am really trying my best! Please R&R! 


	3. chapter3

Minna!. We have a special guest today to do the disclaimers! Let's welcome her! *Claps hand*  
  
Saru-chan: "ohohohoho. sankyu~"  
  
Me: "Dozo."  
  
Saru-chan: "Saiyuki does not belong to Kai-chan. However. it belongs to me! Nyahahahahaha!  
  
Me: ^_^* "I knew this was a bad idea. Argh! *Whispers* She's lying. it belongs to Kazuya Minekura and Studio Backgammon. if I'm not wrong.. *Calls the SPCA* hello. I have a lost monkey here. I think someone abandoned it."  
  
Anyway, here's the third chapter!  
  
**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^*^  
  
[Kouryu]  
  
Why do they have to be so noisy. -_-#. "YAKAMASHI!"  
  
*Thak thak*  
  
Gojyo: "Itai!! What are you trying to do you girlie boy!"  
  
Goku: "itai." *rubs head*  
  
Kouryu: -_-## {double vein pops out}  
  
Hakkai: *looks at watch* "I think we're late ne."  
  
Kouryu: "What do you mean we're late? Ch!"  
  
Hakkai: "Are we supposed to be there before 8 Kouryu?  
  
Kouryu: "Hn"  
  
Hakkai: "Then we're late. Hehe. 0_^  
  
Gojyo: -_-* "Then what are we waiting for?!"  
  
'Sheesh. we're ten minutes late. if it isn't for that girl just now, we wouldn't be. Ch!'  
  
Hakkai: "Now now Kouryu. Isn't it great to help people"  
  
'He's reading my mind again. how does he do that.'  
  
Goku: "Ah we're here!!" *jumps up and down*  
  
Gojyo: "You don't have to be that excited Goku."  
  
Kouryu: *went to the reporting counter* "Oi! I heard that you need help? $50 a week"  
  
Miss counter: "Oh yes. but you see. *points to the crowd* we didn't expect that many to show up.  
  
Kouryu: Ch!  
  
Miss Counter: "Okay okay. I'll do you this favor. Coz you're so like cute and all. I'll let you and your friends in. ^-^"  
  
Kouryu: "Who told you that they're my friends"  
  
Miss Counter: "Oh they're not? You guys can't be siblings. Coz you guys don't look like one."  
  
Kouryu: "They're my servants"  
  
Miss Counter: "^-^* Oh really."  
  
Gojyo: "Na-na-na-naniiiiii!!! Teme!! Who wants to be your servant?!!"  
  
Hakkai: "Maa naaa.. *Holding the out of control Gojyo* we should be thankful to miss counter here."  
  
Miss Counter: "Ooh. that was nothing. go now! Or the ship will leave you"  
  
{Ship sailing off} "THOOT THOOT."  
  
Gojyo: "Aahh!!"  
  
*They run up to the ship, baywatch style... Naaa.. Just kidding*  
  
Hakkai: "We made it ne."  
  
Kouryu: "Ch!"  
  
Gojyo: "Ooh. is our master here already tired? You should do this regularly you know. it's good for your health and all.  
  
Goku: "Woaaah! Sugeeeei. *looks at the sea then spots a fish* ne ne Hakkai! When are they serving lunch??"  
  
Hakkai: "Hehe. Goku, I think it will be hours from now."  
  
Goku: "Is that long?"  
  
Hakkai: " Ma na."  
  
Gojyo: "Woaaaah. did you see that chick over there?! Not bad Kouryu. I never expected that you."  
  
Kouryu: "Shut your trap" *points a gun at Gojyo's head*  
  
Gojyo: "Ha-haai."  
  
"OI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! I HIRED YOU TO WORK HERE! NOT TO LOOK AT WOMEN!"  
  
Gojyo: "Wo-wo-WORK?! I never knew we came here to work!"  
  
Kouryu: "Ch! Who told ya to follow me"  
  
"GO TO ROOM 302, THE FOUR OF YOU"  
  
Gojyo: "Chey. he didn't have to shout."  
  
Kouryu: "He's afraid you wouldn't hear him, with all that ugly hair covering your ears"  
  
Gojyo: "Hey. it's in fashion. all the boybands are wearing this kinda hair style. chicks love it."  
  
Kouryu: "Oh really. I know. you're trying to copy F4. The 4 professional gays" (some long haired boyband from Taiwan. Gomen to all the F4 fans! And yes, I hate them)  
  
Gojyo: "Oh puh-leeez. those guys are the one who copied me. Not me okay."  
  
Hakkai: "We're here. Room 302"  
  
Goku: "Ooh. so what shall we do then?"  
  
Hakkai: "I don't have the slightest idea." 0_^  
  
Kouryu: "Knock the door Goku"  
  
Goku: "Oh okay." *knocks 3 times*  
  
{Doors open}  
  
"Oh hello there. oh how cute."  
  
Hakkai: 0_^ "Ano excuse me. a man just now ask us to go to your room."  
  
"Oh. Fred sent you guys. well come in."  
  
"Please be seated"  
  
Kouryu-ikkou: "Sankyu"  
  
"Are you sure Fred sent you guys?"  
  
Gojyo: "If the man you're referring to is short, plump and has a shiny head that could blind people, then I think he did"  
  
"Ohohohohoho. you little children are so adorable"  
  
Kouryu: 'Crazy otoko'  
  
Gojyo: 'He's more terrifying than my mother' *shivers*  
  
Goku: 'Harahetta.'  
  
Hakkai: 'What a nice old man.' 0_^*  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Anzai. You can start working now. If you work real hard, I'll give you all a bonus." @-@  
  
Hakkai: "Oh sure. but what exactly is our work here?"  
  
Anzai: "ohohohoho. funny children. Go now, to that room and change"  
Gojyo: 'Ch-ch-change?!! W-what for? Massaka.*imagines himself wearing shorts by the pool with all the babes* oh yeah.'  
  
Kouryu: 'Hn!'  
  
Goku: 'Harahetta.' =-=  
  
Hakkai: 'Change? Hm. what work could it be.'  
  
Anzai: "Go now and change to your uniform."  
  
{Walking towards the room}  
  
Gojyo: "Oi Kouryu! What is our work?"  
  
Kouryu: "How should I know."  
  
Gojyo: "Nani!!! Then u came here to work without knowing what your work is?!"  
  
Kouryu: "So what if it is" in the normal tone that he always uses when he's pissed with gojyo.  
  
Gojyo: "Chey."  
  
When they enter the room, they saw a cupboard full of tuxedo.  
  
"Ooh. cool! Now that's what I call a uniform! Chihihihihi" gojyo said with his cheeks-love-me smile. "I bet we're working as a super agent. Or maybe spies. Or even detectives! Woaaaa.. Cool!" he continued.  
  
"What are you doing touching those tux?" a voice came from behind.  
  
"What else, to pick my size! It's gotta be perfect! Nyehehehe" gojyo said without even turning to see who it is.  
  
"Your uniforms are in that closet! Not this!" shuts the cupboard, giving gojyo a pinkie.  
  
"Itai. relax big guy. sheesh." rubbing his finger. "If my finger here is somehow damage or something, I'll sue you! Humph!"  
  
"It already is" Kouryu said quietly.  
  
'Big guy' opens the other cupboard revealing something that scares the daylights out of them.  
  
Gojyo: 'Noo!!!' *R.I.P song plays as gojyo slowly die* (you know when people die, they play like somehow a song. yeah! That song!)  
  
Kouryu: 'okay. I am not gonna wear that thing. Never. Ever.'  
  
Goku: 'Why is everyone look so terrified?' {Looks at the closet} *Gulp*  
  
Hakkai: 'What do we have here.'  
  
!@#$%^&*()+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^  
  
GOMEN! I know this chap sux. But I'll try my best next time. although I always try my best, it's still not enough! Argh! I'm not getting any reviews. am I really a bad author? Help me if I'm bad. I know my English sux. Anyway, please review! Onegaaai! 


End file.
